Ciocia
by Aratanooniel
Summary: Poturniejowe. Lekkie AU. Co stałoby się gdyby pewna kobieta zaczęła walczyć o opiekę nad małym Potterem? I co jeśli wychowywałaby go w magicznej rodzinie?


Tekst powstał na potrzeby turnieju na ExLibrisie.  
Betowała Morwena, dziękuję Ci ślicznie.

**Ciocia**  
_Dedykowane Matyldzie z okazji urodzin._

_Petunia była roztrzęsiona nawet tydzień po tym, jak znalazła na swoim progu, oprócz mleka, mały, kwilący tobołek. Nie zdążyła ochłonąć, mimo że, poza tym jednym wtorkiem pełnym sów, dziwnie ubranych ludzi i innych nieprawdopodobnych wiadomości, nie zdarzyło się nic niezwykłego. No, może oprócz tego, że w środę rano znalazła swojego siostrzeńca i dowiedziała się o śmierci swojej głupiej siostry. Nic nadzwyczajnego, że następnej środy nie spodziewano się w domu Dursleyów kolejnych rewelacji. Jak na gust Vernona, wyczerpali limit atrakcji na całe życie. Śniadanie toczyło się normalnym rytmem. Petunia ograniczyła się do herbaty, suchego tosta i wyglądania przez okno – ciągle nie była zadowolona ze swojej figury po ciąży. Vernon, nie mając takich zmartwień, pochłaniał jedzenie, zdawałoby się za oboje. Dudley dopracował już swoje „nie chcę", wychodziło mu teraz czysto i bez seplenienia. Siedząc w wysokim krześle, starał się trafić truskawkową kaszką w Harry'ego. Mały Potter siedział na starym kocu rozłożonym na podłodze, pogryzając biszkopta.__  
__Nikogo nie zdziwił dzwonek do drzwi. Petunię często odwiedzały sąsiadki, by z nią trochę poplotkować. Pani Dursley poszła powitać gości. Fałszywie serdeczny uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy, gdy zobaczyła, kto stoi na progu. W pierwszym odruchu chciała zamknąć drzwi, ci ludzie wyglądali stanowczo zbyt magicznie. Para mogła być trochę starsza niż Dursleyowie. Oboje mieli rude włosy i nosili dziwne, połatane ubrania. Na wysokości piersi kobiety unosiło się niemowlę otulone w różowe szmatki. Na plecach mężczyzny, przytroczony jakimiś niewidzialnymi linami, znajdował się trochę przestraszony, maleńki chłopiec.__  
__- Dzień dobry. My po chłopca - powiedziała szybko nieznajoma. To przekonało Petunię. Wyjrzała na ulicę, upewniając się, czy nikt nie patrzy i wpuściła przybyszów do środka. Najchętniej zostawiłaby parę w korytarzu, jednak zdecydowała się poprowadzić ich do kuchni._

_***_

_Anastazja Lovegood z marnym skutkiem próbowała namówić bliźniaków do popołudniowej drzemki. Spędziła z nimi całe przedpołudnie. Najpierw wyjaśniła kilka razy, dlaczego rodzice nie mogli ich wziąć ze sobą, a także, dlaczego musieli zabrać Ginny i Rona. Później chłopcy oddali się zabawie. Ich starsi bracia nie sprawiali problemów.__  
__Teraz jednak nadeszła pora, by położyć najmłodszych spać. Gdy tylko o tym wspomniała, Fred i George znikli jej z oczu. Zadziwiające, jak szybko potrafili biegać na swoich krótkich nóżkach. Znalazła ich w salonie. Gdy weszła, Fred schował się za fotelem, a George wszedł pod stół, próbując zasłonić się obrusem. Niestety pociągnął zbyt mocno, wazon z kwiatami zaczął się niebezpiecznie zbliżać do podłogi. Anastazja zadziałała instynktownie, ratując sytuację czarami. George wyszedł spod stołu trochę przestraszony.__  
__- Nic się nie stało, George. Chodź Fred. Pójdziecie spać, a gdy się obudzicie, rodzice pewnie już będą w domu. - Ujęła rączkę George'a, drugą wyciągając do Freda. Gdzieś w kuchni coś stuknęło. Usłyszeli chrobot trybików w Rodzinnym Zegarze. Jeszcze szybki, mały wybuch magii i wszystko ucichło. Zegar miał nową wskazówkę.__  
__W kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie.__  
__- Mama! Tata! - chłopcy puścili ręce Anastazji i podbiegli do rodziców. Molly pochyliła się, by przytulić bliźniaków, Zaklęcie Noszące dawało jej wolne obie ręce. Ginny spała spokojnie w magicznym nosidełku. Z góry zaczęli zbiegać starsi chłopcy.__  
__- Byliście grzeczni? -zapytała, zerkając na Anastazję. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i podeszła do Artura. Dzięki podobnemu czarowi Harry siedział niczym w krzesełku z powietrza na wysokości piersi Artura. Ron zmęczony spał z głową na ramieniu ojca.__  
__- To on? - Anastazja wzięła Harry'ego na ręce. - Nie bój się skarbie, jesteś bezpieczny._

***

Na stole stał piękny tort. Na stole stał piękny tort. Biszkopt z kremem śmietankowym, ozdobiony truskawkami. Molly promieniała. Wakacje, wszystkie dzieci w domu. To drugie urodziny Harry'ego. Niedawno obchodzili święto Rona. Wtedy jednak tort ozdobiony był pomarańczami i brakowało Billa. Wszystkie jej dzieci siedzące wokół stołu w salonie. Wszystkie oprócz Harryego, którego trzymał na ręku Artur. Zapaliła świeczki na torcie. Harry spróbował je zdmuchnąć. Po kilku nieudanych podejściach wtulił twarz w zagłębienie między ramieniem a szyją przyszywanego ojca.  
- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, kochanie!  
Nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się woda. Świeczki zgasły, jednak tort pozostał suchy.  
- Brawo skarbie! Może nie o to mi chodziło, ale tak też możesz. To twoja natura.  
Molly wiele razy widziała u swoich dzieci wybuchy niekontrolowanej magii, ale nikomu nie zdarzyło się to przed trzecimi urodzinami. Nie przejęła się tym jednak. Przecież każdy jest inny.  
Przyjęcie Harryego skończyło się, gdy wybrudzony w czekoladzie jubilat zasnął w objęciach Artura. Przebierając i myjąc dzieci za pomocą magii Molly rozmyślała nad tym, jak ten dzień wyglądałby dla Harry'ego, gdyby kiedyś, wydawałoby się wieki temu, nie odwiedziła pewnej mugolskiej rodziny.

***

- Ciociu! Fred znów zaczyna! Ciociu!  
- Mamo! Powiedz mu coś! Maaamooo!  
Molly uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Te nieuniknione konflikty, dopóki nie lała się krew, były urocze. Nałożyła Zaklęcie Alarmujące i Antyprzypalające na gotujący się obiad i poszła na górę skontrolować sytuację. Weszła do pokoju najmłodszych chłopców. Dwa identyczne, małe łóżeczka. Przy każdym stoliczek nocny. Przy każdym stoliczek nocny. Na tym Rona jedna ramka, u Harry'ego dwie - ona, Artur oraz James i Lily. Na ścianach dziecięce rysunki. Nad łóżkiem Rona świecąca miotełka, którą wyczarowała mu w nagrodę dziś rano - ani razu nie pomylił się przy nazywaniu kolorów. Na środku istny chaos. Porozrzucane kredki, zabawki, a także, co najważniejsze i chyba najbardziej niepokojące – czwórka jej synów.  
- Stop! Co tu się dzieje? - Molly nie musiała nawet podnosić głosu. To mama, prawda? Mamy trzeba słuchać, mama daje kolorowe gwiazdki, miotełki i motylki, ale potrafi się też gniewać... Bliźniacy poderwali się z podłogi. W ręku pięcioletniego Freda dostrzegła ulubionego misia Rona. Sprawa wyjaśniona.  
- Ile razy prosiłam, żebyście nie dokuczali braciom? Są młodsi! George, czy Bill zabierał ci Pana Kłapciuszka? Nie? Więc ty też nie powinieneś zabierać przytulanki Ronowi. Poza tym, powinniście się zachowywać po cichu, przecież Ginny śpi. - Molly specjalnie nigdy nie wspomniała chłopcom, że na kołyskę nałożony jest czar zatrzymujący dźwięki. Jej córeczka może spać spokojnie. Argument ze śpiącą siostra zawsze działa. Każdy z chłopców kocha najmłodszą siostrzyczkę.

***

Molly była u kresu sił. Artur starał się jej pomagać, ale po pracy nie zostawało mu dużo czasu ani sił. Wszystkie łóżeczka przenieśli do salonu. Teraz spały w nich niespokojnie dzieci. To już prawie trzy tygodnie. Molly nie jest pewna czy sobie poradzi. Zawsze chciała mieć dużą rodzinę, ale teraz sytuacja ją przerasta. Nie może ulżyć swoim dzieciom w cierpieniu. Jedyne co teraz skutkuje, to Zaklęcia Przeciwgorączkowe, Tlenowe i eliksiry wzmacniające. Dwa razy dziennie dzieci odwiedza Uzdrowiciel, podaje im wtedy specjalistyczne eliksiry. Sama Molly nic więcej nie może zrobić. Nic! Jest zmęczona i przybita. Wpatruje się tępo w okno, jest jednak czujna na wszystko, co dzieje się za jej plecami. Wsłuchuje się w świszczące oddechy. Jest pewna, że potrafi odróżnić je od siebie. Artur opiera ręce na jej ramionach.  
- Spróbuj się przespać, wykończysz się. - Zanim zdąży zaprzeczyć, Artur transmutuje komodę w łóżko Składa pocałunek na policzku żony. Szepcze pocieszające bzdury, oczywiście, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Molly zasypiając ma pewność, że Artur będzie czuwał.  
Kolejne dni mijają wśród piejących dźwięków kaszlu jej dzieci. Krztusiec. Artur mówił kiedyś, że czarodzieje są wiele lat za mugolami w niektórych dziedzinach medycyny. Mają eliksiry, mają zaklęcia. Więc dlaczego, na Merlina, nie mają szczepionek! Nie pozwala sobie jednak na okazanie słabości. Te łzy w oczach to tylko zmęczenie, Ginny. Nic, nic, odpoczywaj skarbie. Śpij, Harry, jestem tutaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Fred. Gdy popołudniami wraca Artur, Molly schodzi do kuchni na swój pierwszy i ostatni posiłek. Wtedy pozwala sobie na szloch. Krótki, z głębi piersi, oczyszczający. Tylko na chwilę. Aż znów zobaczy czerwone od kaszlu twarze dzieci. Jej malutkie dzieciątka! Przecież Ginny ma tylko trzy lata, Harry i Ron zaledwie rok więcej... W szczytowym momencie Artur bierze urlop. Mijają kolejne tygodnie. Ataki tracą na sile dopiero po blisko dwóch miesiącach. Pierwsza przespana spokojnie noc jest zaskoczeniem. Później jest już tylko lepiej.

***

W Święta Rodzinny Zegar miał wręcz obowiązek przesunąć wszystkie wskazówki na „Dom". Molly nie widziała innej możliwości. Piekąc nieskończone ilości ciast, wyglądała co jakiś czas przez okno. Mimo że, zanim wypuściła dzieci na śnieg, rzuciła Zaklęcie Opiekuńcze, które ostrzegłoby ją w razie niebezpieczeństwa, nie potrafiła się oprzeć kontrolowaniu co jakiś czas sytuacji.  
Artur poszedł na strych po ozdoby choinkowe. Gdy tylko dzieci wrócą i się rozgrzeją, zaczną ubierać choinkę. Ręcznie wykonane łańcuchy, trochę wzbogacone czarami Artura, tworzone z roku na rok. Bombki również malowane przez maluchy. Gwiazda stworzona kiedyś, dawno temu przez Artura jako prezent dla narzeczonej. Jesteś moją gwiazdą, słyszy szept co roku.  
W tym roku już od kilku tygodni młodzi Weasleyowie malowali, wycinali i kleili. Ich mała, prywatna, ruda tradycja nakazywała chowanie nowopowstałych ozdób przed rodzicami do momentu strojenia choinki. W tym roku schowek znajdował się w pokoju Percy'ego.  
Molly również miała swoją małą, prywatną, rudą tradycję. Co roku robiła na drutach swetry dla całej rodziny. Zajmowało jej to dużo czasu, ale również odprężało. W tym roku każdy dostanie coś jeszcze, Molly uśmiecha się do siebie. Zaklęcie Alarmujące oderwało ją od rozmyślań o dzieciach. Sernik!  
Poranek pełen był krzyków radości. Harry i Ron dostali po kociaku. Kotek Harry'ego był bielutki jak śnieg, z wyjątkiem rudego „krawatu". Kotka Rona wydawała się być jego przeciwieństwem – była cała ruda, natomiast krawat i skarpetki pozostały białe. Ginny na początku buntowała się przeciwko swojemu prezentowi – dostała lalkę. Molly wytłumaczyła jednak czterolatce, że zabawka należała kiedyś do niej. Chwilę potem Ginny zniknęła za drzwiami swojego pokoju, tuląc do piersi prezent. Dla bliźniaków Artur postarał się o mugolski Zestaw Małego Majsterkowicza. Ich zachwyt pomnożył niepokoje Molly. Percy był więcej niż zadowolony, gdy zobaczył „Historię Hogwartu". Bill oraz Charlie dostali na spółkę miotłę. Może nie była najwyższej klasy, ale oczy aż się im świeciły. Molly podarowała mężowi kolejny zeszyt z serii „Jak to jest zrobione?". Tym razem gazetka poświęcona była lodówkom. Po otwarciu wszystkich prezentów obdarowani rozeszli się do swoich pokojów, by nacieszyć się skarbami. Molly zeszła do kuchni, by przygotować uroczyste śniadanie. Chwilę później pojawił się przy niej Artur. Ucałował ją lekko i zapytał czy przypadkiem nie zapomniała o swoim prezencie. Nie, nie zapomniała. Jej idealnym prezentem była atmosfera, ciepło, dzieci i Artur. Nie potrzebowała niczego więcej. Gdy mu to powiedziała, popatrzył na nią tylko i wręczył malutki flakonik perfum. Lawenda. Uspokaja.

***

Anastazja zaprosiła ich na piąte urodziny swojej córki, Luny. Ginny już od rana się stroiła, wybrała najlepszą sukienkę. Molly poświęciła blisko pół godziny, by zapleść jej warkocze. Mogła użyć do tego prostego zaklęcia, ale czuła, że to byłoby bezosobowe. Jest coś pięknego w tych pełnych miłości gestach. Prostym przeczesaniu włosów córki palcami. Kiedyś przyjdzie pora, a Molly nauczy Ginny wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje młoda czarownica. Jak machnięciem różdżki stworzyć niepowtarzalną fryzurę. Jak prosta inkantacja pomoże dopasować makijaż. Tak, Ginny wyrośnie kiedyś na piękną kobietę. Teraz jednak wystarczą proste warkocze plecione spracowanymi rękami Matki.  
Chłopcy, z pewną niechęcią, również założyli eleganckie szaty. Harry i Ron stali przed lustrem w przedpokoju, które komentowało złośliwie ich wygląd. Molly czekała tylko na wybuch sześciolatków. Artur w porę zażegnał konflikt ze złośliwym przedmiotem. Specjalnie stanął obok chłopców z krzywo zapiętą szatą. Drwiny lustra wydały się chłopcom bardzo śmieszne, gdy tylko nie odnosiły się do nich. W końcu Artur poprawił ubranie i zaczął przyglądać się wszystkim dzieciom po kolei. Molly poszła do sypialni się przygotować.  
Po wytarciu wszystkich brudnych buzi i rączek oraz poprawieniu zaklęciem wymiętych szat byli gotowi do drogi. Kwiecień był w tym roku wyjątkowo ciepły, mogli pokonać drogę do Lovegoodów pieszo. W drzwiach powitała ich Luna, wystrojona w zwiewną sukienkę koloru trawy. Na głowie miała wianek z polnych kwiatów. Dostała go od mamy, jak pochwaliła się Ginny. Przeszli przez dom, by wyjść tylnymi drzwiami do ogrodu.  
- Piknik! - ogłosiły jednym głosem Luna i Anastazja. Dzieci usiadły na ogromnym kocu. Ginny wręczyła Lunie prezent od wszystkich Weasleyów. Piękną broszkę mieniącą się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.  
- Zobacz, Luniu! Wygląda jak Prystka! - Broszka miała kształt motyla, ale widać na Anastazji nie robiło to wrażenia. Dzieci oddały się zabawie, a dorośli usiedli w cieniu w wygodnych fotelach. Anastazja przeprosiła za nieobecność swojego męża. Ksenofilius wyruszył na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu Buchorożców.  
Wracając do domu, musieli wspomóc się Zaklęciami Noszącymi. Artur kiedyś wspominał Molly, że są bardzo podobne do chust i nosidełek stosowanych przez mugoli. Molly była równie zmęczona jak dzieci. Bardzo lubiła Anastazję, ale dłuższe z nią przebywanie, w połączeniu z pilnowaniem dzieci, potrafiło wyczerpać. Bliźniacy i Percy demonstrowali swoją dorosłość, nie pozwalając sobie pomóc czarami. Przecież nie byli już maluchami! Kto to widział, żeby stosować na ośmioletnich chłopcach Zaklęcia Noszące? Ginny, Harry i Ron również z początku protestowali, jednak w końcu rodzice przekonali ich, że sami nie dadzą rady dojść do domu.  
Gdy ułożyli dzieci w łóżkach, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem weszli jeszcze raz do każdego pokoju. Było swoistą tradycją wygładzenie kołderki, całus w czoło i „dobranoc". Najpierw mama, potem tata. Dopiero wtedy zamykało się spokojnie oczy i odpływało w krainę pełną jednorożców, bajecznie kolorowych motyli i stworzeń o których nawet w baśniach nie ma wzmianki. Co wieczór, wchodząc do pokojów swoich dzieci, Molly przeżywała swoją małą, prywatną chwilę niezakłóconego niczym szczęścia. Wspaniały mąż, gromadka dzieci. Niczego nie żałowała.

***

W świecie, w którym żyła, rola Matki nierozerwalnie łączyła się z rolą nauczycielki. Uczyła swoje dzieci, jak żyć, ale musiała również wpoić im podstawowe wiadomości na temat świata. Powstało tysiące opracowań dla matek, pouczających, jak prowadzić takie lekcje. Nigdy z żadnego nie skorzystała. Owszem kupiła kilka, ale doszła do wniosku, że skoro jej matka nauczyła ją wszystkiego bez jakichkolwiek pomocy, ona również może uczyć swoje dzieci. Do każdego podchodziła indywidualnie, nie trzymały ich żadne ramy.  
Harry był świetny z matematyki, ale potrafił również wymyślać zwariowane historie. Ron nie lubił liczyć, wolał pisać. Może jego charakter pisma nie był zbyt elegancki, ale to, co pisał, było piękne. Przyznawał się zawsze, że opisuje tylko historie wymyślone wspólnie z Harrym. Fred i George szybko się nudzili, ciągle musiała wymyślać kolejne sposoby, by lekcje wydawały się im atrakcyjniejsze. Dzięki temu bliźniacy wiele się nauczyli, wbrew pozorom nie mieli z tym większych problemów. Ginny bardzo przeszkadzał ten rok różnicy między nią a braćmi. Czy to wielka różnica, że ona ma sześć lat, a Harry i Ron siedem? Była uparta i uczyła się tylko po to, by dorównać braciom. Molly zauważyła u niej pewną tendencję do nauk ścisłych.  
Płynął rok za rokiem, wysyłała kolejnych synów do Hogwartu, ale żadna jej lekcja się nie powtórzyła. Raz prowadziła je w kuchni, gotując, innym razem w salonie, gdy tylko pozwalała na to pogoda - na dworze. Za wysiłki nagradzała smakołykami, uśmiechem czy wyczarowanym medalem.  
Tym razem lekcje odbywały się w kuchni podczas pieczenia szarlotki. Ron przeczytał swoje kolejne opowiadanie. Harry nie krył podziwu, z wrażenia zapomniał o swoich obliczeniach. Ginny, początkowo zasłuchana w opowieść, szybko wróciła do swoich zadań. Bliźniacy zajęli się czytaniem o kolejnym wielkim odkryciu. To dla nich prenumerowała „Czarodzieja Współczesnego". Gdy Ron skończył, usiadł ciężko i spojrzał smętnie na swoje nierozpoczęte jeszcze obliczenia. Harry, będący już w połowie, pochylił się ku niemu i zaczął szeptem tłumaczyć sposób rozwiązywania. Ron się rozpromienił. Rozwiązał większość zadań. Na koniec lekcji Molly poczęstowała wszystkich szarlotką.

***

Już od tygodni myła umazane w farbach rączki i buzie. Dzieci milczały jednak jak zaklęte. To trwało już prawie dwa miesiące! Była prawie pewna, że Artur maczał w tym palce.  
W trakcie wywieszania prania, doszła do wniosku, że to się powinno skończyć. Musi porozmawiać z Arturem. Nie wszystkie ubrania wyprały się z farb. I co ona ma z tym zrobić? Znów szukać po nocach zaklęć, przecież nie kupi szat. Westchnęła ciężko. Podniosła z ziemi koszyk i ruszyła do domu.  
W kuchni zastała prawie całą swoją rodzinę. Dzieci trzymały wielki kształt, przykryty jej najlepszym prześcieradłem... Artur uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie. Odśpiewali „Sto lat". Pamiętali, choć ona w wirze obowiązków ledwie miała czas, by pomyśleć, że to dziś. Pamiętali. Artur teatralnym gestem ściągnął prześcieradło, które opadło na ziemię, niewątpliwie brudne. Jej oczom ukazał się najdziwniejszy portret, jaki widziała. Z pewnym trudem rozpoznała siebie. Była to niesamowita mieszanka farb (mugolskich i magicznych), kredek, liści, traw, gazet i magii. Piękny. Pamiętali. A więc dostrzegają jej trud. Ściskając wszystkich po kolei, przyjmowała życzenia ze łzami w oczach.  
- Nie płacz, ciociu! - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, starł małymi rączkami łzy i pocałował w czubek nosa. - Przecież my cię tak kochamy!  
- Wiem, kochanie, wiem. Ja też was kocham, bardzo.  
Obraz zawisł w salonie. Na pamiątkę. Bo pamiętali. Pamiętali rok w rok.  
Ale prześcieradła szkoda.

***

Już kolejny raz żegnała swoje dzieci na dworcu King's Cross. Za każdym razem miała świadomość, jak bardzo wszyscy to przeżywają. Co wrzesień zastanawiała się, kim targają większe emocje. Tymi, którzy odjeżdżają? Czy tymi, którzy muszą zostać? Tym razem wiedziała na pewno. Najbardziej zdenerwowana była ona sama. Wysyłała do Hogwartu bliźniaków. Bała się, po prostu się bała. Wiedziała czego się spodziewać po Billu, Charliem czy Percym. Fred i George lubili zaskakiwać... Bliźniacy wyglądali na spokojnych, już nawiązywali nowe znajomości. Ginny kurczowo trzymała dłoń Molly. Harry i Ron trzymali się blisko, ale rozglądali po całym peronie. W milczeniu słuchali rozemocjonowanych bliźniaków, którzy przyszli się pożegnać. Harry, Ron i Ginny mieli niewyraźne miny. Co roku obserwowała swoje dzieci, żegnające braci. Co roku to samo. Na poprawę humoru najlepszy był domowy sernik, który upiekła już wczoraj.  
Gwizd, para, ostatnie krzyki. Bądźcie dobrzy! Pociąg już dawno zniknął. Pozwoliła dzieciom jeszcze chwilę postać i machać odjeżdżającym. Na wspomnienie sernika wszystkie buzie się rozweseliły, a Ron zaczął rozmowę. Razem z Harrym mówili ostatnio tylko o Percy'm. Dokładnie nie wiadomo, który kotek był bardziej winny, ale faktem było, że dokonano morderstwa na Parszywku. Chłopcy nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego Percy się na nich nie gniewał. Oczywiście, pokrzyczał trochę, ale szybko dał spokój. Molly wiedziała. Uzbierał trochę własnych pieniędzy i kupił sowę. W domu Molly musiała pilnować zaklęciami, by sernika nie zabrakło dla Artura.

[center]***[/center]

Zawsze była dla Harry'ego ciocią. Kochała go jak własnego syna. Nie miała wątpliwości, że Harry kocha ją i Artura jak rodziców. Jednak zawsze pozostawali przy „Cioci" i „Wujku". Odkąd pamięta, w pokoju Harry'ego na szafce nocnej stała ramka ze zdjęciem Lily i Jamesa. Od jakiegoś czasu w szufladzie tej szafki leżał również ciężki, oprawiony w bordowy materiał album. Był pełen zdjęć Potterów, a także małego Harry'ego.  
Już od dziewięciu lat wychowuje chłopca najlepiej jak umie. Dlatego teraz, w Święto Duchów, zanim pozwoli na jakiekolwiek uroczystości zabiera całą rodzinę na cmentarz. Do Doliny Godryka. Harry trzyma w ręku kwiaty, Ron niesie znicz. Ginny idzie ręka w rękę z Arturem. Przechodzą obok pomnika Potterów. Molly nie może powstrzymać łez. Zaczyna swoją opowieść. Każdego roku, odkąd zaczęła przyprowadzać tutaj Harry'ego, z jej ust padają podobne słowa. Nigdy nie zaliczała się do najlepszych przyjaciół Lily. Była od niej starsza, każda miała grono własnych koleżanek. Poznały się bliżej dopiero w Zakonie Feniksa. Molly jednak czuje, że powinna opowiedzieć Harry'emu wszystko, co wie. Że ma takie same kości policzkowe jak ojciec, że jego włosy układają się w ten sam sposób, że ma oczy matki. Mówi o ich charakterach i mocnych stronach. Mówi też o słabościach, nie czuje potrzeby, by wybielać ich w oczach chłopca.  
Przy grobie, po raz kolejny tłumaczy sens cytatu wyrytego na nagrobku. Harry składa kwiaty, zapala podany przez Rona znicz. Molly patrzy czujnie, gotowa na szybkie Aguamenti. Gdy po jakimś czasie odchodzą, Molly zostaje w tyle. Wie, że to głupie, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Mam nadzieję, że was nie zawiodłam.

***

_Gdy Molly zostaje na czarodziejskim peronie tylko z Ginny, niczego nie żałuje. Nie żałuje, że kiedyś, prawie dziesięć lat temu, sprzeciwiła się dyrektorowi. Nie. Czuje, że ten tydzień po tamtym Święcie Duchów istniał tylko po to, by ona mogła go przekonać. Molly jest pewna, że nie wychowała Harry'ego na bohatera. Patrząc z perspektywy lat, Harry był bardzo jasnym punktem w ich życiu. Niczego nie żałuje. Wręcz przeciwnie. Molly wie, że Ron, wychowując się bez brata, jakiego znalazł w Harry'm, byłby zupełnie innym chłopcem. Owszem razem psocili, ale razem odganiali swe lęki. We dwóch było im raźniej. Żaden z nich nie był traktowany przez braci jako ten najmłodszy. Fakt, że obaj byli najmłodsi chyba umknął zarówno Ronowi, jak i Harry'emu.__  
__Tak. Zdecydowanie dobrze zrobili. Wtedy, w tę środę po Święcie Duchów, była pełna niepokoju, ale teraz na jej niebie świeci aż osiem słońc. Niczego nie żałuje._


End file.
